BattleStar Galactica: Watching
by Silent Cobra
Summary: He is watching me, always watching me. A starbuck story...please review. One shot, complete. Rated M to be on the safe side, could probably be T.


BattleStar Galactica

Watching

Silent Cobra

BSG and characters do not belong to me; I just twist them around and play with them…hehehe…you are forewarned….

He is always there, watching me, always.

My name is Kara Thrace, but my call sign is Starbuck. I love him, I really do. However, I really like to have sex, and sex gets in the way of love. Just ask Doctor Baltar.

Anyway, I really do like having sex. I guess you can say it's a way of distancing myself from people, and emotions.

Emotions like love.

By the Gods, I don't want to be in love, especially with _him._

I always wonder what it would be like to be in his bed, but you probably don't care.

Yeah…

Anyway, we just came in from a recon mission. We kicked some major Cylon ass this time, fourteen raiders, and there were no loses on our side.

Always a good day.

I am getting ready to take a shower when the call comes over the ship.

"Lt Thrace, please report to command."

I sigh and put my shirt back on. I walk hurriedly from the shower and head for command.

He's there, watching me, always.

I listen as they tell me of a possible fuel source on some planet, uncharted. They want to send me, Starbuck the Great and Mighty Cylon killer!

Riiight…like that'd fly.

Tigh is glaring at me like he can read my thoughts about being Starbuck the Great and Mighty Cylon Killer! I stick my tongue at him. Great, that was professional.

The briefing is finished, I turn to leave.

He stops me, watching.

He wants me to report to his cabin later…

I nod and walk away as fast as I can.

By Athena…I don't know if I can do this.

Yes, I can. After all, I am Starbuck, the Great and Mighty Cylon Killer!

You're probably sick of hearing that by now, but it's true!

And I can feel him, watching.

I go to his cabin that night, just like he knew I would. He is sitting there, staring at me. I swallow and sit down across from him.

He smiles and offers me a drink. I down the alcohol quickly, before I can think twice. It burns going down.

He's still watching me.

His eyes never leave mine. I look at him, and there is an unspoken, forbidden heat between us.

He whispers my name and I stand up slowly. He stands and walks around the desk. He is stroking my cheek, watching my reaction.

Suddenly, his lips cover mine. I'm so shocked that I don't react, but as soon as he starts to pull away, I clamp my lips to his, deepening the kiss, crossing the line, leaping off a cliff.

And yet, he jumps from the cliff with me, willingly.

The lights turn off, somehow, he did it. We only pull apart to breath, and are pressed against each other again.

His shirt is on the floor, along with our boots.

Oh boy, I know where this is heading.

I run my fingers through his hair as his lips travel down my neck. My shirt lies on the ground, forgotten.

The rest of our clothing follows quickly.

We're on his bunk; he's above me, kissing me, watching me.

I moan, begging him.

He complies, oh boy does he comply.

Sex has never, EVER felt this good. But this isn't sex, this is making love.

Love…what a strange emotion, it'll get me killed one day, I know it.

With a powerful thrust, Starbuck the Great and Mighty Cylon Killer is reduced to a moaning, heaving, woman.

I haven't felt like a woman in a very long time.

I moan and whisper his name into his hair. I feel his lips smile against my neck; he whispers my name and bites me lightly. I arch up to meet him and he smiles at me.

I would give my life if he would smile like that at me again.

We lay together, feeling as one, complete.

And then the fraking Cylon alarm went off. He moans against me. I smile briefly as we begin to get dressed, throwing lustful looks at each other.

I am dressed and ready to leave when he stops me.

"Lt. Thrace, what you have done tonight requires strict punishment," his voice was a hiss, angry. I stare at him in shock. _He _started it!

Then he smiled. "Meet me here when this dren is over with."

I snap to attention and render a salute.

"Yes sir, Commander Adama Sir!"

I walk out of his cabin, and he watches me.

And that's okay.

AN: HAHAHA! Sorry, I had to write that. I'll probably write more Kara/CDR Adama stories, just cause I love sick and twisted pairings like that ( and I seem to have a thing for younger women and much older men, but oh well, its hot) Review please!


End file.
